


Pianists Are Good At Accompaniment

by coslyons



Series: A Song of the Heart [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Coming Out, Gansey is a good friend, Reference to previous suicide attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coslyons/pseuds/coslyons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>accompaniment<br/>noun ac·com·pa·ni·ment<br/>1. music played to support a person who is singing or playing a musical instrument<br/>2. something that is added to another thing to make it better</p><p> </p><p>Gansey wasn't expecting to come home early from his mother's campaign party. And he certainly wasn't expecting to see Ronan Lynch sobbing on his bed, very drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pianists Are Good At Accompaniment

**Author's Note:**

> (I refuse to believe that Gansey doesn't know Ronan is gay. If they are as good of friends as Stiefvater would have me believe, Gansey knows.)

Gansey wasn’t expecting to have left his mother’s campaign party so early. He had figured that she would force him to socialize for a few hours, play piano for a few, and then socialize some more, after which he would spend the night at the Gansey family house. Instead, as he had been pleased to discover, his mother had allowed him to graciously take his leave after she had displayed him once around the room. The hand shaking and smiling had only taken two hours, a third of what he had been dreading.

Which is why, when he walked into Monmouth a full twelve hours early, he was surprised to find Ronan sitting on his bed and crying.

Surrounding Ronan was a large pile of assorted bottles. They appeared to be mostly, if not entirely, empty. Some were beer, but others were much stronger. Gansey accidentally knocked one over with his foot as he walked closer to Ronan. It clattered across the hard floor.

After a moment’s delay, most likely caused by the alcohol, Ronan’s head whipped up and his teary eyes searched Gansey’s face.

“Gansey?” Ronan’s voice was heartbreaking. It cracked with his tears.

“Gansey, I know this is a dream,” Ronan said, sniffling, “but I have to tell you. I didn’t get to tell my dad.”

He stood uncertainly. Wobbling slightly as he picked his way across the bottle littered floor, he came to stand in front of Gansey.

“I like boys, Gansey.”

Ronan couldn’t seem to look him in the eye anymore.

“I know that makes me disgusting, and I’m going to hell for it, but I can’t change it. Believe me, I've tried."

Ronan didn’t seem to realize that he was tracing the scars that tracked along his forearm.

“And you’re probably going to hate me now.” Ronan began to sob harder. “You’re going to hate me, and you’re the closest thing to family I’ve got now.”

Gansey felt his heart break a little.

Overwhelmed with the need to say something to comfort him, Gansey said, “Ronan, I will never hate you. Not for something like this.”

Ronan threw himself at Gansey then. In a frantic hug, Ronan whispered, his words sloppy due to the alcohol, “I hope when I do this for real, the real Gansey takes it as well.”

Gansey felt his heart break a little more as tears prickled at the corners of his eyes. _Ronan still thinks this is a dream._

Clearing his throat gently, Gansey said, “You can tell the real Gansey in the morning. Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

Ronan was as docile as a child, allowing himself to be led to his room. He flopped onto his bed, almost asleep before his head hit the pillow. Gansey tugged off Ronan’s shoes, and covered him with a blanket.

Later, after Gansey had cleaned up all the bottles and set a glass of water by Ronan’s bed for his inevitable hangover, he found himself unable to sleep.

The image of Ronan in tears at the thought that Gansey would abandon him because he was gay prickled at Gansey’s eyes.

 _I will never, ever, give him a reason to think I’d abandon him for something like that_ , Gansey promised himself.

**  
____________**

 

The next morning, Ronan emerged from his room, squinting at the light streaming through the windows. _What the hell happened last night, and why is my face so puffy?_

He walked into the main room to find Gansey at his desk, reading a tattered leatherbound book.

Gansey glance up slightly, and upon seeing Ronan, asked, “How’d you sleep?”

Ronan didn’t deign that with a response and just grunted as he started up the coffee machine.

For a while, the only sound in the room was the sound of the coffee percolating. But sooner enough, Gansey, never one to let silences rest, continued hesitantly, “You sure drank a lot of alcohol last night.”

As soon as the coffee pot has filled, Ronan poured himself a cup. Taking a sip, he finally replied, “I don’t remember anything from last night Gansey, so I’ll just have to take your word for it.”

Gansey nodded absently, going back to his reading.

****  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So this topic actually came up when I was writing the next chapter of my main fic and it ended up as a 700 word ficlet on its own. 
> 
> If anyone wants or needs to talk, I'm on tumblr at asexualrichardgansey.


End file.
